


Archaic

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression, Crack Treated Slightly Seriously, Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Gen, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Archaic- ancient; outdatedObi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were on a rare peaceful mission during wartime, but, of course, being the trouble magnets they are, it doesn't go to plan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Archaic

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were on a rare peaceful mission from the Council, of course, it was just their luck that that's not how it stayed. The three were supposed to have the simple break from war/mission of checking out the rumors of an ancient Force temple on some outer rim planet. The hope was that the powerful artifact could possibly be used to help the war effort.

The temple was run-down, battered, a looking ready to collapse but the trio continued on. Eventually, they came upon a large chamber with some glowing crystal sitting in the center. The three force users walked up to it as if entranced. Anakin, the stronger of the tree walked and touched it.

Obi-Wan came to his senses and shouted, "Anakin No!" However, it was too late.

A glowing light enveloped them.

When the light faded the males in the room found themselves nearly swimming in fabric. 

"Anakin, what did you do this time," Obi-Wan's voice cracked. From what Ahsoka could see, he was startled by this. She then noticed that he was tiny. It was an odd sight seeing her normally composed grandmaster so so small and quite frankly adorable.

Anakin sat up and started repeating, "No, no, no, no, no nononononononono...."

Ahsoka, being unaffected by whatever changed her masters started giggling.

"This is not funny padawan," came Obi-Wan's voice an active higher than it usually is and it cracked yet again which made Ahsoka giggle even harder.

"Anakin, get up," Obi-Wan demanded. "You will live."

Anakin bolted up. "No, I will not. I'm a kid! What will Pa- the people think!"

Ahsoka only continued to giggle and struggle to breathe.

"Yes. Well, how should we reverse this. We appear to all be teenagers at the moment. It would appear that our age was regressed to when we were padawans. Because Ahsoka is still a padawan, it doesn't affect her."

Ahsoka managed to take some deep breaths to get over her hysterics and asked, "Now what?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this, I would be open. But for now, this is just a one-shot.  
> Edit: so it seems some people want more. Since I don't have any plans/desires for this you can choose. So what would you want: plotless shenanigans, some plot-filled shenanigans but it gets resolved to the point where it would fit back into cannon, or a fix-it.


End file.
